harry_potter_ein_leben_nach_dem_kriegfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chloe Kingsley
"Die Zukunft gehört denen, die an die Wahrhaftigkeit ihrer Träume glauben." – Chloes Lebensmotto Chloe Elizabeth Kingsley '(geb. 4. Januar 2006) ist eine halbblütige Hexe, deren Mutter Elizabeth bei ihrer Geburt starb. Sie ist ein Einzelkind und lebt ihren Großeltern, die Muggel sind und nie über ihre Vergangenheit reden. Wer ihr Vater ist, weiß Chloe nicht. Im Jahr 2017 wird Chloe nach Hogwarts geschickt und durch den Sprechenden Hut zu Gryffindor eingeteilt. Dort lernt sie Rose und Fred Weasley, und deren Freunde Amelia Abbott, Lucy und Louis Weasley, James Potter und Julian Jordan kennen. Nach einiger Zeit entwickelt sie eine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihnen. Biographie Kindheit Chloe wurde im ''Dunbar Hospital Thurso geboren, wobei ihre Mutter verstarb. Ihre Großeltern nahmen sie auf, erzählten ihr aber nie etwas über ihre Mutter, oder gar ihren Vater. Nur selten sah Chloe eine Fotografie ihrer Mutter. Auch sonst waren sie nie sonderlich liebevoll oder einfühlsam. Sie erzogen Chloe sehr förmlich, waren sie doch, obwohl sie vollkommen abgeschottet in den Highlands leben, in hohen Kreisen zu Gange. Chloes Bezugsperson wurde Aghata, die Köchin und Putzfrau ihrer reichen Großeltern. Aghata lebt in Strathy, der nächstgelegenen Ortsgemeinschaft, verbringt aber viel Zeit auf dem Anwesen, auch Chloe zur Liebe. Von ihr lernte Chloe eine Menge, vor allem was den Umgang mit Menschen und die Liebe zu Büchern anging. Aghata schenkte ihr zum neunten Geburtstag eine Kette, die Chloe seitdem immer bei sich trägt. Der andere Angestellte ihrer Großeltern war Thomas. Chloe weiß, dass ihm irgendetwas widerfahren sein muss, doch er redet nicht darüber. Obwohl sie vermutet, dass er sich Aghata anvertraut hat. Trotz allem geht Thomas sehr herzlich mit ihr um und lässt sich kaum etwas anmerken. Dass es Magie gibt, weiß Chloe, seit sie drei Jahre alt ist. Damals hatte sie im Hochsommer die verblühten Pflanzen neu erblühen lassen, als Thomas dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde. Dieser und Aghata wurden daraufhin zusammen mit Chloe von ihren Großeltern in die Existenz der Magischen Welt eingeweiht, sachlich wie immer. Chloe konnte ihre Magie frei ausleben, wusste aber, dass ihre Großeltern dies nicht sonderlich gerne sahen. Oft experimentierte sie mit der Magie herum, unterstützt von Aghatas Kreativität. Seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr wird Chloe oft von ihren Großeltern zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen mitgenommen. Meist sind sie dafür ein paar Tage unterwegs, da die Anreise so lange dauert. Chloe fand dies nie sonderlich spannend und machte lieber Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel. Als der Brief von Hogwarts ankam, war Chloe nicht sonderlich überrascht. Ihre Großeltern fuhren daraufhin mit ihr und Aghata nach London, nur für einige Tage. Sie kauften das, was nötig war, mehr nicht, und versuchten, sich so wenig wie möglich im magischen Teil Londons aufzuhalten. Meist war Chloe mit Aghata unterwegs. 1. Schuljahr Am Abend vor dem 1. September fährt Chloe mit dem Zug in Inverness los, ohne Begleitung. Sie fährt die ganze Nacht durch, kommt früh morgens im Bahnhof Euston in London an. Den Weg nach Kings Cross und zum findet sie alleine, zwischendurch verbrachte sie die Zeit in einem Café (Speedys Sandwich Bar and Cafe). Auf dem Gleis hat sie Probleme, den Koffer in den Zug zu stämmen, und bekommt Hilfe von Amelia Abbott, welche bereits den Wingardium Leviosa beherrscht. Danach machen sich die Beide auf die Suche nach einem Abteil und machen Bekannschaft mit den ersten Slytherins. Daraufhin werden sie von Rose Weasley aufgegabelt und mit zu ihren Freunden genommen, wo Chloe auf Fred Weasley trifft. Aussehen Chloes glatte, fallende Haare reichen ihr bis zu den Hüften. Sie sind sehr hell blond, weshalb Chloe vermutet, dass die Haare ihres Vater die selbe Farbe besitzen, denn auf den Fotos ihrer Mutter war diese brünett. Chloe Haare sind vorne etwas kürzer und duften nach Erdbeere und Minze. Ausgenommen vom Zaubertrank-Unterricht, trägt sie sie immer offen, selbst beim Schlafen, weswegen diese morgens oft sehr verwirrt und nur schwer zu bändigen sind. Die Augen von Chloe sind graublau verfärbt und etwas schmal. Von weitem erwecken sie einen sehr kühlen Eindruck. Fred jedoch erzählte ihr einmal, dass sie unheimlich tiefgehend und lebendig wirken. Ihre Haut ist sehr rein und hell. Bei kaltem Wetter werden ihre Wangen und Nasenspitze schnell rosig. Sie selber findet ihre Nase ein winziges bisschen zu breit und ihre Züge etwas zu ausdruckslos, versucht jedoch, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihre Augenbrauen sind etwas dunkler als ihr Haar und ihre Lippen relativ voll. Die Kanten ihres Gesichts sind ziemlich scharf. Chloe hat kaum eine Taille und ist ziemlich schmal. Ihr ganzes Leben lang ist sie schon untergewichtig, und deswegen auch nicht sehr sportlich, obwohl sie einen ganz gesunden Hunger hat. Auch friert sie dadurch schnell. Sie kleidet sich sehr elegant, peinlich darauf bedacht, dass nichts kaputt oder dreckig ist. Die Farben wählt sie oft eher blass, im Bereich von Grau, über Weiß, bis Blau. Persönlichkeit und Charakterzüge '''Eigenschaften Gryffindor-Eigenschaften Chloe ist ein sehr kühner Mensch. Sie geht souverän mit ihren Problemen um, was sie ihrer familären Situation zu verdanken hat. Es gibt nicht viel, was sie aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Sie ist sehr tapfer, weiß sich immer zu helfen und scheut nur selten vor etwas zurück. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet der Kontankt zu anderen Menschen. Ihre Vergangenheit lastet eigentlich sehr schwer auf ihr, doch Chloe ist stark und lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Nur manchmal ist sie etwas eigensinnig und will nicht auf anderen Leute hören, da sie daran gewöhnt ist, das Meiste alleine zu regeln und selber Fehler zu machen. Gute Eigenschaften Chloe hat einen sehr coolen Typ. Man merkt ihr ihre Ängste kaum an. Sie ist sehr klug und aufmerksam, ihre Gedankengänge schnell und schlüssig. Wenn sie gerade nicht mit jemandem redet, wirkt sie verträumt. Außerdem ist sie sehr einfallsreich, vor allem was Problemlösung angeht. Unter Freunden ist sie humorvoll, auch wenn da oft der Sarkasmus durchscheint, und spritzig. Meist ziert ein hübsches Lächeln ihr Gesicht, wenn sie mit Fred redet. Sie ist nett, manchmal lässt sie ihren Freunden sogar etwas zu viel durchgehen, und sehr fürsorglich. Chloe weiß genau, wem sie vertrauen kann, und auch nur bei diesen Personen ist sie offen. Sie ist sehr leistungsfähig und ehrgeizig. Durch ihre Großeltern ist sie sehr selbstständig und geht äußerst bestimmt an ihr Leben. Weniger gute Eigenschaften Chloe hält sich außerhalb ihres Freundeskreises sehr zurück. Sie wird dann sehr leise, vor allem bei neuen Personen. Viele Menschen denken, sich ist einfach nur schüchtern, was sie auch manchmal ist, da es ihr schon wichtig ist, was fremde Menschen vor ihr denken, und sie einfach auch anderen Leuten nicht sehr vertraut. Sie will lieber überlegen wirken. Ängste oder Wut will sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Selbst unter Freunden will sie nicht über Sorgen reden oder vor ihnen weinen. Einzig und allein Fred kann zu ihr durchdringen, und manchmal traut sie sich Lucy an. Wenn sie mal wieder in Gedanken ist oder vor plötzlichen Entscheidungen steht, kann es schon mal des öfteren zu Gedankengefechten kommen, die manchmal kein Ende nehmen wollen. Sie ist generell nicht ganz so spitze, wenn es darum geht, spontan Entscheidungen zu fällen. Charakterzüge Auftreten Chloe tritt sehr still, aber höflich auf. Stets wahrt sie Distanz. Sie wirkt nicht selten gefühlslos und manchmal etwas abweisend. Wünsche und Ängste Chloe hat vor vielem Angst. Zum einen davor, etwas zu erwarten, dann aber enttäuscht zu werden. Deswegen versucht sie, keinerlei Erwartungen zu hegen, um sich über jede kleine Überraschung zu freuen. Oder auch Erwartungen an sie zu enttäuschen, denn Missachtung ist etwas, wovon ihre Großeltern ihr eingetrichtert haben, dass es um jeden Preis zu vermeiden gilt. "Du bist nur das, was die Leute glauben, was du bist", hatten sie immer gesagt. Chloe versucht aufgrund dessen, den Leuten keine Chance zu geben, sie zu missachten. Daraus ist nur irgendwann eine Angst geworden, die tiefer geht. Sie möchte einfach akzeptiert sein. Genau deshalb mag sie es auch nicht, ja fürchtet sich schon fast davor, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Denn dann könnte ja jemand ihre Fehler bemerken und sie missachten. Ganz im natürlichen Sinne fürchtet sie sich auch noch vor der Dunkelheit, und vor allem vor dem Bösen, das dort lauert. Dass es irgendwann von ihr Besitz ergreift, diese Angst, und sie nicht mehr sie selbst ist. Und dass das Böse zu ihren Gedanken wird – oder ihre Gedanken zum Bösen. Chloes größter Wunsch ist es, frei zu sein. Frei von den vielen Ängsten, frei von den Erwartungen an sie. Frei von der Verantwortung. Sie möchte einfach ungebunden sein, von nichts abhängig, ihr Leben genau so leben, wie sie es will: frei. Manchmal, wenn sie zu viel nachgedacht hat, zu wehmütig ist, wünscht sie sich, eine andere Kindheit gehabt zu haben. Eine rosane, mit Einhörnern, Zuckerwattewolken und Seifenblasen. Eine, wo ihren Großeltern sie lieben. Selbst, wenn der Preis ist, nie Kontakt zu der Magie gehabt zu haben. Macken, Ticks und Angewohnheiten Chloe fährt dauernd durch ihre Haare, meist unbewusst. Oft schiebt sie sich Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, oder kaut beim Nachdenken darauf rum. Auch nennt sie Fred, wieso weiß sie selbst nicht ganz, 'Monsieur'. Fast schon zu einem Hobby geworden ist, dass sie aus allen möglichen Büchern, manchmal sogar aus den Mündern anderer Menschen, Zitate sammelt. Diese schreibt sie sich in ein Büchlein oder klebt die schönsten auf Zetteln irgendwo an. Was ziemlich besonders ist an ihr, dass Chloe nicht sonderlich viel braucht, um sich wohlzufühlen. Einfach nur ein Buch, Platz für Notizen und ihre Kette reichen ihr meist. Desweiteren benutzt sie keine Federn zum Schreiben, sondern einen alten Füller, den ihre Großeltern ihr mitgegeben haben. Einstellungen Zur Schule Chloe geht sehr gerne nach Hogwarts. An sich ist sie einfach liebend gerne an diesem Ort, aber auch der Unterricht macht ihr Spaß. Sie findet es interessant, sieht die Chance, sich zu verbessern. Ihre Noten sind überwiegend im Ohnegleichen-Bereich, manchmal auch nur ein Erwartung übertroffen. Zu den Fächern * Bestes Fach: Arithmantik * Schlechtestes Fach: Verteidigung * Lieblingsfach: Arithmantik * Hassfach: Geschichte Zu den Lehrern * Lieblingslehrer: Professor Willert, Lehrerin für Verwandlung * Hasslehrer: Professor Natura, Lehrer für Zaubertränke Zu bestimmten Orten * Lieblinsgort: Bibliothek – Chloe liebt den Geruch, das Licht, das Gefühl, einfach alles * Hassort: Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke – es ist so kalt, so düster, irgendwie das komplette Gegenteil vom Rest des Schlosses Zum Sport Chloe ist untergweichtig und deswegen auch nicht sehr fit. Sie würde an sich schon gerne Sport treiben, aber auch nur mit besseren Voraussetzungen als ihren. Trotzdem guckt sie gerne beim Quidditch zu, einfach weil es Spaß macht, mit ihren Freunden etwas zu unternehmen und in der Menge unterzugehen. Vorlieben und Abneigungen Vorlieben * Lieblingsfarbe: Cremeweiß – wegen der Unaufdringlichkeit, der stillen Wärme * Jahreszeit: Frühling – wegen der Ruhe und des Friedens, der sanften Sonne und den munteren Vögeln, wegen den aufgetauten Gesichtern, die anfangen, wieder zu strahlen, wegen der Überwindung der Kälte Chloes große Liebe sind ihre Bücher, das spezielle Genre ändert sich immer wieder. Manchmal ist es Dichtkunst, manchmal Science-Fiction, manchmal auch nur Bücher mit denen sie lernt. Manchmal Märchen, Dramen, Romanzen – jegliche Art der Kunst des Schreibens. Außerdem schreibt sie auch gerne selber, jedoch nur Kurzgeschichten. Dabei trinkt sie eine Tasse Tee, die immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hat. Es ist für sie ein wenig wir träumen, und meistens, wenn sie so verträumt durch die Luft guckt und ihre Freunde sich fragen, wo ihre Gedanken denn jetzt schon wieder sind, dann sind sie bei ihren Geschichten, in ihrer perfekten Welt, auch wenn diese manchmal traurig ist. Abneigungen Chloe hat gegen nichts so wirklich eine Abneigungen. Mit Ausnahme von ihren Ängsten und dem, vor dem sie sich fürchtet. Denn sonst ist sie der Meinung, alles selber bestimmen zu können, einfach nichts schlechtes an sich ranzulassen. Nur Alkohol ist eines dieser Dinge, die sie einfach wirklich hasst. Und sie wird nicht gerne fotografiert, weil sie einfach nicht weiß, wie sie dann gucken soll. Außerdem mag sie nicht so wirklich das Schwimmen, da ihre Großeltern es ihr nie beigebracht haben. Sie mag die Geräusche vom Wasser, sie spielt gerne mit ihren Füßen darin, aber sie kann nicht schwimmen, und deswegen mag sie das Wasser dann doch wieder nicht. Im Bezug auf Essen Chloe steht total auf Götterspeise, am liebsten hat sie die grüne. Wenn sie könnte, würde sie diese jeden Tag essen, doch sie weiß, dass das ungesund ist und hält sich so gut wie möglich zurück. Auch frisches, klares Wasser mag sie total gerne. Sie findet das Gefühl, wenn es die Kehle runterläuft, einfach nur befreiend. Verständlich, dass sie dann kein Sprudelwasser ausstehen kann. Und auch Kuchen und Muffins, diesen trockenen, viel zu süßen Teig, mag sie nicht wirklich. Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten * Menschenkenntnis: Chloe beobachtet Menschen immer. Egal wo, egal welche Menschen. Aus den meisten liest sie wie aus einem offenen Buch, bei einigen muss sie das Buch erst einmal aufschlagen. Sie analysiert das Verhalten ihrer Beobachtungsobjekte sofort, ganz automatisch. Sie versteht sie, kann nachvollziehen, was sie tun. Es ist sehr schwer, sie zu täuschen. * Gedächtnis: All diese Dinge, die Chloe an Menschen beobachtet, merkt sie sich. Sie sind wie eingebrannt und verschwinden nicht mehr. Dies bezieht sich jedoch nur auf Personen. Bei anderen Dingen geht es ihr wie jedem normalen Menschen. * Einfallsreichtum: Chloe ist es gewöhnt, Probleme vor sich liegen zu haben, und sie zu lösen. Es fällt ihr kaum noch schwer. Die meisten Ideen für die Ausführung der Pläne ihrer Freunde kommen also von ihr, ganz einfach. Habseligkeiten * Zauberstab: Chloes Zauberstab ist aus dem Holz einer Esche. In den Händeren eines anderen Zauberers oder einer anderen Hexe arbeitet er kaum, es sei denn, diese Person steht Chloe sehr nahe, aber auch dann wirkt die Magie nur bedingt. Der Kern ist das Haar eines Einhornschweifs und er ist 11 Zoll lang. Ihn zu verbiegen ist scheinbar unmöglich. Das Holz, aus dem er gemacht ist, ist sehr hell und scheint sich Chloes Äußerem anzupassen. Nur die kleine Kugel, die den Griff abtrennt, ist etwas dunkler. * Notizbuch: Chloe hat ihr Notizbuch fast immer dabei. Meist steckt es in den tiefen ihrer Tasche. Immer, wenn sie etwas liest oder hört, vielleicht auch selber darauf kommt, schreibt sie es auf. Manchmal kritzelt sieauch irgendwelche kleinen Zeichnungen dazu, Skizzen von Orten, die ihr gerade gefallen, selsbt wenn sie gar nicht da ist. Und auch sonst, wenn ihr etwas für ihre Kurzgeschichten einfällt, schreibt sie es in ihr Büchlein, das ungefähr A5-Größe hat. Ebenso kommen ganze Szenen dort hineingeschrieben. * Schultasche: Chloes Schultasche wurde ihr von ihren Großeltern geschenkt, dementsprechenden teuer war sie auch. Sie entschied sich damals für die Sand-Farbe, da sie dachte, dass dies am unauffälligsten sein würde. Sie nimmt ihre Tasche auch so, zu Ausflügen oder ähnlichen Situationen mit, benutzt sie jedoch meist für die Schule. * Kleidung: Chloe hat, zu Amelias Missfallen, das Talent, in so ziemlich allem hübsch und elegant auszusehen. Meist trägt sie als Schuluniform den Rock mit der Blus, dazu das Cardigan, die Feinstrumpfhose und die Ballerinas. Generell trägt sie sehr viele Blusen in ihrer Freizeit, und auch bei eher besonderen Angelegenheiten versucht sie, dem Tragen von Kleidern so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Durch die Veranstaltungen ihrer Großeltern hat sie den Geschmack an Kleidern verloren, und weicht immer wieder auf Blusen aus. * Bücher: Chloe liest viele Bücher, eigentlich immerzu. So ziemlich jede Art gefällt ihr, doch vor allem liest sie alte Bücher und Gedichte. Ihr wird nie langweilig damit, selbst wenn sie kein Buch in der Hand hält. Dann sind ihre Gedanken dort, überschlagen sich ein wenig. Zu Hause hat sie eine eigene Bibliothek; ihre Großeltern teilen ihre Liebe nicht. Dort verbringt sie viel Zeit, genießt die Ruhe, trinkt eine Tasse Tee dabei. * Uhr: Chloe trägt ihre Uhr immer bei sich. Sie war ein Geschenk zu ihrem neunten Geburtstag, von Aghata. Es ist eine silberne Kette, mit einer antiken, aufklappbaren Uhr, deren Zeiger und Ziffernblatt sehr alt sind. Die Uhr zeigt Chloe nicht nur die Zeit, sondern vermittelt ihr auch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, etwas Vertrautes. Die Kühle der Kettenglieder um ihren Hals ist sehr angenehm. * Unterrichtsmaterial: ** Schulbücher ** ein Pergamentheft für jedes Fach ** einen alten Füller mit Patronen ** zusammenrollbares Federmäppchen ** Bleistifte und Radiergummi, einige teure Farbstifte ** Waage und Teleskop (mit eingraviertem Namen) ** Zaubertrankset und Phiolen ** Zinnkessel ** Drachenhauthandschuhe Beziehungen Adele Kingsley Samuel Kingsley Aghata Thomas Rose Weasley Lucy Wesaley Amelia Abbott Fred Weasley James Potter Louis Weasley Julian Jordan